It's Magic
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Willow finds herself alone in the wonderful world of Harry Potter and has to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione destroy Voldemort.In between my story where have you been and I'm back.And I know lame summary but good story.


**Idk if this counts as a crossover because no Pevensie characters are in this but it mentions Narnia briefly. **

So I was home alone one day just reading my book. Jenna was taking some summer school classes and my mom was at work and we had just got back from our vacation at the lake. I kept looking at the closet while I sat down on my bed reading a book. I so badly wanted to walk in and see if the door would open so I could go back to Narnia. But one thing I had been wondering about was when I would be seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione again Aslan hadn't really been specific about whether it would be soon or later. Just then I heard the noise of a bird and a car driving off. The strange thing was it didn't come from outside the window it came from inside my closet.

_Well maybe just one quick look won't hurt _ I thought to myself putting my book down. I walked up to my closet and opened it then looked to the side at the door inside our closet. I tugged at it and the door opened. I got really excited and went for my wand which I had brought back with me from Narnia the last time we came home and I stuffed it in my jeans pocket.

"Oh Jenna's going to hate me for not bringing her with me" I said to myself. But I still walked through. It was dark for awhile and when I stood up I hit my head on what felt like a low ceiling.

"Ow what the hell" I said the last two times I had walked through here there had never been a ceiling. A door opened to my left and something was pointed at me. It turned out to be a wand. I looked at the person who was holding it and saw Harry with Hedwig's cage in his hand and the little white bird was in it.

"Harry" I asked?

"Yes what are you doing in my cupboard" he said. I suddenly realized that he didn't remember me that well and Aslan said I would be just like a story in their heads. I got out of the cupboard I couldn't believe that I had just been in "the cupboard" where Harry slept as a child.  
"Come on you remember me just think hard" I said with his wand still pointed at me. I looked at him as he tried to think hard.  
"I used to have purple streaks, I beat you in a duel" I said trying to make him remember. I saw realization come to his face and he dropped hedwig's cage on the ground making her flutter in her cage. We hugged each other.

"It's been so long" he said.

"Um yeah it has" I said even though it had been like a week in my time.

"You haven't changed a bit" he said.

"Awww thank you, you have" I said looking at how tall he was. Then I realized how quiet the house was.

"Where's your aunt and uncle" I asked surprised at how they hadn't kicked Harry and I out of the house yet.

"They just left" he said. I realized it was around the seventh book, it sucked knowing what I knew. I looked down at the little bird and petted her starting to tear up a bit. Then she nipped at my finger.

"Ow" I said.

"She tends to do that" he said.

"So when is everybody coming" I asked him?

"How'd you know that" he asked?

"Oh I'm psychic like that" I said tapping my forehead. He smiled at me.

"I'm so glad to see you here again" he said.

"I'm sorry for all that's happened" I said hugging him again. I was glad he didn't ask how I knew. There was a knock at the door. Harry went to open it and I saw a big tall man aka Hagrid I started smiling as I saw the characters I had known and loved walk through the door. Ron and Hermione were the next to walk in they both hugged Harry.

"Let's get everyone in before someone tries to murder him" Moody said quickly making everyone come in. Harry dragged Ron and Hermione towards me away from everyone.

"Look who's back" he said motioning at me. They both looked at me a bit confused then Hermione's eyes got big.  
"I didn't know you actually existed you seemed like someone I had forgot" she said then she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Who are you" Ron said trying to figure out who I was.

"She's the one who saved our lives when we went to Narnia" Harry said. I saw Ron finally get it.

"Willow" he said. I nodded and he hugged me. I couldn't help it even though Edmund was my boyfriend now but I had to say Ron was hot and I could tell Hermione was into him now.

"Who is that" Moody asked Harry as we started to notice that everyone was looking at us.

"This is Willow she's our friend" Harry said.

"Don't worry I'm not a Death Eater" I said. He looked at me with his one eye kind of freaking me out a bit.

"Can you use magic" he asked? I thought about it for a minute when I realized I had no idea.

"I don't know" I said.

"But she is quite amazing at it" Ron said.  
"Well let's say tonight you can. From your accent I can tell you're not from here so you can hide safely under the ministry's radar." he said motioning for us to stand with the rest of the group.

"Now Potter, to get to the burrow where going to have to travel by broom since Voldemort has cut off all forms of transportation so tonight. We gave him a false trail but we don't know if it's going to work" Moody said.

"Alright that sounds like a great plan and all but won't Voldemort notice if there's 15 people all flying together in a group" Harry asked?

"Well tonight there will be 7 Harry Potters flying through the sky tonight" Moody said while pulling out a flask. I smiled this was my favorite part in the book.

"What are you grinning about" Ron asked?

"The plan" I said.  
"So you know about this to" he said.

"Yeah" I said.  
"No" Harry said. Hermione and I rolled our eyes.

"Told you he wouldn't do it" Hermione said.

"No I'm not going to let you risk your lives for mine" Harry said.

"Not like we haven't done that before now have we" Ron said sarcastically.

"This is different" Harry said glaring at Ron.

"Now listen here Potter tonight we need to escort you safely whether you like it or not" Moody said.  
"I'm still not going to do it" Harry said stubbornly.

"Blimey mate none of us really wanna do it either" Fred said.  
"Yeah imagine if something wrong happened and we got stuck like scrawny git's forever" George said.

"Everyone here besides you can do magic legally so there's no need in putting up a fight" Moody said. Harry finally nodded.

"Now give us some hairs" Moody said. Hermione walked up to him and I could hear his hair being ripped out making me flinch in pain for him.

"Now all of those being the fake Potters line up" Moody said. Fred, George, Fleur, Ron, and Hermione lined up.

"Wait we need one more" Lupin said. Before Hagrid could volunteer Mundungus, I for some reason raised my hand.  
"I'll do it" I said and stepped up.

"Willow you don't have to" Harry said.  
"Oh shut up I owe you one for fighting with me, besides I've always wondered what would be like to look like you" I said even though the people around us where wondering what fighting I was talking about.  
"Did she just tell Harry to shut up" Fred asked George?

"I think she did" George answered.

"We like you" they said in unison.

"Quiet down and drink this fair warning it taste like goblin piss" Moody said handing the flask to Fred.

"Sounds like you've experienced that before" Fred said. Moody glared at him.

"Just trying to defuse the tension" he said drinking. It got passed down and finally I had to drink it. Words could not describe how awful it tasted. It reminded me of being sick and I had to take that awful medicine, but the flavor was ten times as worse. I felt myself get taller. Finally I saw that everyone around the room looked like Harry. I checked myself out in the mirror.

"Whoa this is soo weird" I said touching my face, this was a weird feeling considering I had never been a guy before.

"Now change into these and put on some glasses" Moody said handing us some clothes. It felt weird to be changing in front of anybody but then I got over it when I realized it wasn't my own body that I was showing people.

"How do you boys where these jeans" I said putting on the loose jeans I was given.

"At least we can walk in them compared to how tight your jeans are" Ron said. Once I was done I decided to try and walk around the room figuring out who was who but I tripped over my own feet realizing I couldn't see a thing.

"You'll need these" Ron/Harry said with a pair of glasses in his hand. I slid them on and could see clearly again. Moody assigned a Potter to everyone and I was stuck with Moody and Mundungus. We all made our way out to the front yard. I had to get on a broom which didn't move once I got on it. I tried to remember how they did it in the books and kicked the ground and I started to hover.

"Oh my gosh I'm flying" I said not that many people where as excited as I was considering what we were all about to do.  
"Very good, now if anything happens keep going east till you hit the burrow you know where that is right" Moody asked? I nodded.

"Great now everyone off on the count of three 1…2…..3…"Moody said. And I toke off into the sky for the first time by broom.


End file.
